


Together All These Years

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Schmoop, hints of domesticity, kind of, warning for sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had a crush on his neighbour Gabriel for years now. When Gabriel returns for the summer after being away at university, Sam decides to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Again beta'd by the awesome [Kylie](http://propertyofsamwinchester.tumblr.com).

[[tumblr]](http://sammycakes.co.vu/post/76047170994/ao3-again-betad-by-the-awesome-kylie-because)

 

Sam sat at his doorstep with his head resting on his knees. He couldn’t help but think how strange it was that he was finally done with school and that there was summer of freedom stretching ahead of him before he’d go off to college.

_College._

The thought made Sam panic sometimes - he’d been chasing after his dream college for a couple of years now, and had worked hard for it. Now that he’d been accepted to Stanford, it sometimes felt a little unreal to him, and when the reality of it hit, he could get anxious.

A black car blasting music came to a sudden halt just outside his house, and Sam glanced up as the college-aged guys, all shouting, pushed someone out of the car. Despite not seeing Gabriel since last summer, Sam recognized him instantly. They had been neighbours - and friends - for years.

Gabriel giggled drunkenly and shushed his friends, but closed the car’s door with a loud bang, before it drove off and the street was left silent again.

 “Hey, Sammy!” he called out loud, waving a hand to the younger boy. To his surprise, Gabriel didn’t head home. He walked over to stand next to Sam, nudging him with his knee to scoot over, before he sat down next to him.

“Oh, eugh,” Sam scrunched up his face. “You stink of tequila…and is that chlorine?”

“Well, it’s good to see you too.” Gabriel reached over to ruffle Sam’s hair, like he had so many times before. “I was thrown into a pool.” He tugged at his shirt and Sam noticed that it was still a little damp.

“I’m sure you deserved that.”

“Watch it.” Gabriel pulled out his phone and started going through his pictures folder. “How’s it going, kiddo?”

“I’m really not ‘kiddo’ anymore, Gabe.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m done with school. Graduation is coming up.”

“Really? Seems like yesterday you were going through your awkward teenage phase.” Gabriel smirked at him. “Look at you now, all grown up.”

Sam opened his mouth, to say that he was officially an adult now, but as soon as he saw the horrifying pornographic picture of an orgy on Gabriel’s phone, he swore under his breath and swiftly looked away. “What the hell is that?”

“A pretty picture, right? I’m sending it to the assholes that pushed me in the pool.” Gabriel giggled, and looked up at Sam, then laughed even more at the youngster’s reaction. “Oh jeez, I guess you are still a little young and innocent.”

Sam glared at him - he really didn’t think of himself as ‘innocent’, and the constant reminder that Gabriel was three years older than him annoyed Sam. But before he could say anything about it, he found himself distracted with the way Gabriel pushed back the hair from his eyes; the way the damp fabric of his shirt clung onto Gabriel’s chest – and then his gaze was met by a pair of caramel-coloured eyes, staring right back at him.

“How drunk are you?” Sam asked quietly.

Gabriel paused, thinking. Despite his immature attitude and childish pranks, Gabriel wasn’t stupid – he’d been aware of Sam’s crush on him for a few years now. And if he was being honest with himself, which he wasn’t, most of the time, he would admit that he reciprocated the feelings. He hadn’t ever acted on them before because he’d been of legal age and Sam had not, and…. well, Gabriel _wasn’t_ stupid. He wasn’t going to get in trouble with the law – or John Winchester, for that matter – for a little crush. Maybe it was the fact that Gabriel hadn’t seen Sam in a long time, or maybe it was that Sam had gone through a transformation-into-sex-god, but he looked so gorgeous, sitting there next to him; completely irresistible. On top of that, he knew that Sam’s eighteenth birthday had been a few weeks ago, so he was good on that matter. Having guessed that Sam was trying to make a move, Gabriel figured that it wouldn’t hurt to tell a white lie.

So he scrunched up his face, pretending to count the number of drinks he’d had. “Yeah, I’m kind of really drunk,” he nodded, faking intoxication. Truth was, he was only happily buzzing.

Sam bit down on his lip. “Really?” he waited for an affirmation from Gabriel, while inside his head a voice kept urging him to leave before he did something stupid, but Sam ignored it. And then Gabriel nodded, and that’s all Sam needed before he leaned over and kissed Gabriel hard. His hands went up to Gabriel’s hair, and came to rest on his neck, pulling Gabriel closer to him.

Sam was surprised at the softness of Gabriel’s lips, and how sweet he tasted – like strawberries and tequila. He was even more surprised that Gabriel responded, but at the first contact of tongues Sam broke away and jumped up to his feet.

“Uhh,” Sam rubbed his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up, Gabriel looking at him with a pout. Unable to come up with a coherent sentence, Sam pushed open the door and rushed inside instead, hoping that Gabriel would have forgotten about it by the next morning.

Of course Gabriel didn’t.

The next afternoon, Gabriel’s family was over at the Winchester’s house, for a celebratory barbeque – Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure what they were celebrating, but he was just glad for the opportunity to see Sam again. He stood at the far end of the backyard, a beer in his hand while he made polite conversation with Mary, and complimented John on the burgers and hot dogs. That was the thing about Gabriel; at times he was an annoying shit, but when he wanted to, he could be so stupidly charming that he could get away with almost everything.

Still, his gaze wandered towards Sam’s general direction more often than not, and after the fifth time they made eye contact, Gabriel winked at him. He suspected that the wink had the desired effect, because soon Sam got up and left the backyard. Not five minutes later, Gabriel found him at the doorstep again, and sat down next to him.

“So here we are again, old friend, you and me, on this door step.”

Sam snorted. “Are you trying to be poetic?” he said as he stared ahead.

“Eh, gave it a shot.” Gabriel nudged the younger boy’s shoulder with his own. “How long do you think you’ll be avoiding me for, Sammy?”

Sam didn’t answer.

“Look, Sam, can I be honest with you?” Gabriel let out a deep breath. “I like you. I’ve had this ridiculous crush on you for a long time now.” His tone was light, and he was smiling, but he still hesitated some, “…And I’d like it if, you know. We could do that again some time.”

Sam looked at him. “I like you too.” his smile was shy, and he was sure he was blushing, because he’d never thought he would actually admit his feelings to Gabriel, out loud. But then he shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry about last night – that was pretty stupid of me. But, um, there’s no point in repeating it.”

“Why not?”

Sam’s lips curled in a smile, but there was no amusement in his eyes. He shrugged. “It’s just…you and me? How would that even work?”

Gabriel blinked in surprise. “Are you kidding? We’d be the best match ever. Not even cupid could set something like this up.”

“Dean doesn’t think so.”

“Ah.”

“I mean, Cas disagreed with him, but then they got into a fight so I’m not sure how that conversation ended.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Tell me why _you_ don’t want to.”

“I want to – but… I’m going to Stanford in September.” Sam looked at the ground, still not used to the fact that he was indeed going away. _To Stanford._ “I mean, long distance? Doesn’t work.”

“Kid, I’m like two hours away from Stanford, and I could come visit you all the time.”

“And the fact that you call me kid, like I’m still a child.”

“Okay, no more of that. How do you feel about… oh, can I call you Sasquatch instead? I mean now that you’ve got the whole height thing going on.”

Sam laughed, and shook his head. “My dad would probably chase after you with a shotgun if he found out.”

“Eh, wouldn’t be the first time that happens.” Gabriel chuckled to himself. “Come on, Samsquatch. You love me, and you know it. Let’s give it a try?”

It didn’t help that Gabriel was looking at him with a playful glint in his eyes, and that sweet smile playing on his lips, and dammit if they didn’t look inviting. Without even realizing, Sam had leaned in closer. Gabriel’s hand came up to push some of Sam’s hair behind his ear, before he closed the gap between them.

It took Sam a few more kisses and several dates Gabriel had carefully planned until Sam realized that there was no reason for them not to be together. He had spent the longest time denying his feelings, convinced that Gabriel didn’t see him that way, because he was older, because he was gorgeous, and funny, smart, charming, and flirty – all the things that made him so unreachable. To try to get over his crush, Sam had convinced himself that it would never happen, that they were a bad match anyway, and when Gabriel had gone away for college, Sam had told himself that was it - he’d missed his chance.

After their first date, Sam had thought that they had the whole summer ahead of them to figure things out; but he’d come to realise much sooner, only a few weeks into the relationship, just how much a stupid kiss in a moment of false bravery had earned him.

His mind went over that memory more frequently than he’d admit. He remembered it at the first moment of every reunion, over the course of his college years, when they visited each other back and forth. After that, when they got a place together back at home and Sam stared at the boxes of their things, and he was hit with the realization that he was going to live with Gabriel. Then, every Saturday morning when he woke up next to Gabriel, and they spent their entire day indoors, being lazy together. Later, when he would find himself bored at work, fiddling with the silver ring around his finger, smiling goofily at it.

And of course, he would remember it every year on their anniversary, when Sam would wake up and turn to face Gabriel, and their lips would meet in a soft kiss.

 


End file.
